(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing instruction device, a processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Some of various processing apparatuses, for example, image forming apparatuses such as printers, imaging apparatuses such as scanners, data communication apparatuses such as facsimile machines, or multi-functional apparatuses having these functions integrated into single units, are configured to download additional programs from server devices via, for example, networks and to install the programs to obtain extension of functions.